


Snow Adventures

by wickedgamesoyaoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgamesoyaoya/pseuds/wickedgamesoyaoya
Summary: When you had originally allowed your fiancé to pick your vacation destination – you knew it would involve some adventure, but you did not expect that he would bring you to a winter wonderland. And you certainly did not expect your fun-filled day to be threatened by a stranger.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Snow Adventures

The corners of your mouth twitched into an uneasy smile as you processed the scene ahead of you. It was nearly identical to the image printed on the postcards you had purchased mere moments ago from the resort lobby. A fresh batch of snow gracefully blanketed over the slope, and the visitors, adorning their colourful snow tubes almost appeared to be sprinkles on the icy substance.

When you had originally allowed your fiancé to pick your vacation destination – you knew it would involve some adventure, but you did not expect that he would bring you to a winter wonderland.

“Babe, I need your hand.” Bokuto fiddled with your glove, as his bright irises twinkled in concern. “You’re gonna get a frostbite.” Once you absentmindedly provided him access to your hand, he slipped the glove into place before stepping back, and confirming that you had adequate protection from the dropping temperature.

“Kou, I’m warm! Don’t worry.” Despite your internal alarm with the scheduled activity, you had vowed to make the most of the day. And so, you would conquer your fear – or at least **_try_** to conquer it. 

After one more scan of your body, the volleyball player was satisfied. Since the procedural aspects were now complete, his attention landed on the staircase leading to the smallest slope on the resort. The other three slopes were only accessible if one rode the gondola lift, but Bokuto knew you were not ready for those just yet.

“Alright! Let’s do this.” The declaration had brought a dazzling grin to his mouth – one that you found to be incredibly contagious. With a faint smile tracing along your features, you proceeded forward, taking his right arm into your grasp.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

***

After selecting your snow tubes, you made your way to the top of the first slope. Upon reaching your destination, your breath caught inside of your throat. The emotions sprawling within your chest could easily be labeled as beginner’s nerves – yet the label did not help calm the danger sirens you were trying to silence.

“Hmm, babe? You okay?” There was no disguising the second wave of anxiety that washed over you. Tilting his head with his brows furrowed, Bokuto reached out to brush aside the few strands sticking against your cheek.

“Kou… What if one of us gets injured? Did you see that guy? He fell off and landed face first!” Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you pressed yourself closer to him.

“Huh? Oh, that guy? Didn’t you see he was laughing about it? I think he’s fine.” For a brief moment his attention flickered to the group of friends below, no one appeared to be harmed. Rather, it seemed that he jumped off the snow tube earlier on purpose. That being said, if you were feeling uneasy it was his job to comfort you. Puckering out his lips in thought, he searched the surroundings for a solution.

“Kou, if I die. I love you, you know that, right?” The dramatic response was stated in a whisper as you continued to watch other tourists who embraced the thrill associated with the activity.

Exhaling a breath to dismantle the pout on his mouth, he planted a kiss to the tip of your nose then shook his head. “I love you, y/n. But you’re not going to die. Not as long as you have me to protect you!” Striving to reassure you, he presented a toothy smile, one that melted some of the anxiety wrapping around your heart. “Plus, I have a plan.”

“A plan?” Echoing the words back, curiosity brought your eyelids to narrow.

“Uh huh.” The grin remained plastered against his features as he approached the employee responsible for instructing the tobogganers. “Hey hey! I have a question. What kinda positions are allowed for couples who wanna share a snow tube?”

“Koutarou!” His name was choked out in embarrassment, and the group of teenagers behind you giggled in amusement.

But the resort employee remained unphased, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “What kinda position do you want to do?”

“Can she straddle me?” The pure edge to his voice did not match the content of his question. By now, you were masking your bewildered expression with your glove.

“Uh. That probably wouldn’t work. But she can sit on your lap, and wrap her arms around you or something. Your tube is large enough for that.” The disinterest clear in his tone made you wonder exactly what was asked in the past to make this person so…dead. But maybe that was a question better left unanswered.

“Oh yeah? Did you hear that, y/n?” Bokuto was practically bouncing on the spot. Snow tubing had now gotten more exciting for the male. He loved being close to you, and now he could package that with snow-tubing? He could not be happier.

You on the other hand? Well, you provided him a weak wave to indicate your “approval”.

“Yes. I heard it all.”

Once it was your turn, Bokuto placed the tube onto the snow then took a seat inside. After the employee directed him to place his hands on each handle, he instructed you on where to sit and how to hold onto your fiancé. While it was certainly embarrassing with everyone watching, this arrangement was one you were happy to accept. Even if straddling was allowed, there was no way in hell you would do that in front of an audience. But sharing a snow tube with your significant other wasn’t a big deal, a detail you realized after witnessing multiple other couples do so.

“You both ready?” The attendant sighed out. With Bokuto’s enthusiastic “hell yeah” and the muffled yes falling from your lips, he pushed your tube forward and towards your awaiting death.

_Just kidding._

With your face finding refuge against the crook of his neck, the journey down was short and painless. Once the tube halted, you peeled away from Bokuto and let out a little “huh.”

“Not that bad, right?” Before you had a chance to respond and lift yourself up, he adjusted your hat, making sure your ears remained covered.

“Wait. I wanna do it again.” Remaining seated on him, you shifted your stare to the hill that no longer contained a threatening aura.

“Alone?” He tilted his head, attempting to recapture your attention.

“Yes.” The determination animating your y/e/c irises was equally adorable and fascinating, drawing out a chuckle from the male.

“That’s my girl!”

***

After conquering your fear with the smaller slope, you felt much more confident when approaching the larger ones. Bokuto, who remained attentive to your needs and concerns, would insist on accompanying on the journey down until you became comfortable enough to go on your own. When it was finally time to visit the final slope of the resort, you were much calmer and rather excited for the experience that awaited you.

“Kou, I’m gonna grab my own tube for this one. I think I can do it alone.” Proceeding a step back, you reached on your toes to catch a visual of the tube you abandoned near the cable transport.

“You sure?” Pausing, he surveyed your stance for any indication of hesitation.

“Yeah! Just go down without me.” It was quite clear he did not enjoy the idea of leaving you alone, but you reassured him with a wiggle of your fingers. “I’ll only be a little behind you, I promise!” That seemed to be enough to satisfy him.

Once you retrieved the snow tube, you hoisted it up with a confident smile. As you began to walk back towards the attendant’s post, however, the conversation of an unknown group of men forced you to stop in your tracks.

**_“I can’t believe our luck. Running into the MSBY Black Jackal’s Ace?”_ **

**_“I can’t believe his shit luck. Hanamiya’s really going to puncture his tube.”_ **

**_“Guess he really does live for the fun of “crushing” people.”_ **

Rage boiled inside of your veins, lacing together with pure panic. Bokuto was already halfway down the slope, and you presumed the one lined up next was the one named “Hanamiya.” Thrusting your weight forward to fight against the weight of the snow, you tried to make it to the attendant in time. Unfortunately, it was a little too late.

“Shit. Shit shit.” Lowering the tube to the ground, you waited until you saw the volleyball player reach the bottom safely. But the issue was that this meant that the stranger after your fiancé was already halfway to his goal. “Okay. Screw it. I’m sorry!”

Instead of waiting for the resort employee’s approval, you jumped onto the tube then nudged yourself forward. Due to your improper position, your tube almost tipped over numerous times. Yet, you somehow managed to reach the bottom without completely being thrown off. You were seconds from completing your journey when you saw the dark-haired male slyly approach Bokuto. Without a second thought, you launched yourself off from the tube, transferring your weight onto the stranger.

Surprise coloured his features at your sudden attack and emergence. But you did not waste a second, quick to press your covered palm against his face.

“You stay the hell away from my fiancé.”

“Y/n!” Soon Bokuto’s arms were hooked around you, dragging you off and away from Hanamiya. “What happened?”

“Wow. Attacking a stranger. I wonder if I could sue you for this.” Raising himself from the ground, he patted off the snow stuck against his jacket. An emotionless smile hung from his mouth, only increasing your irritation.

“I heard your friends, you little shit. Don’t think for a second I’ll let you hurt him.” Standing protectively in front of your fiancé, you placed your hands on either side of you. Behind you Bokuto struggled to comprehend what was occurring, in a puzzled state his eyes travelled from you to the stranger ahead. 

“And here I thought you were only a damsel in distress.” Clicking his tongue, amusement curved Hanamiya’s eyebrows.

The statement did not register well with Bokuto who fell into a scowl. “What the hell are you talking about? She could totally kick your ass and mine.”

“Kou, I would never do that to you.” Reaching out, you poked his nose with the tip of your glove before turning your focus back to your newfound adversary. “But you, wouldn’t it be unfortunate if that pin you’ve been holding ends up stabbing you instead.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Casting his glare aside, he shoved his hands into his pockets. A few meters away were his friends from earlier, they seemed to be watching the scene from a “safe” distance. “Whatever, this isn’t fun.” Shoving his hands into his pocket, Hanamiya provided a final glare prior to departing to join his friends.

“Asshole.” The curse fell from your lips as you fought the urge to launch another attack on him.

“That was really dangerous, y/n.” Bokuto stepped aside, forcing your gaze to return to him. A childish pout was on full display to demonstrate his emotional state.

“What?”

“Jumping off the tube! You could have gotten hurt.” His pout only increased now, it was clear that he was unphased by the potential threat that was posed to his safety.

“Oh yeah. But it was kinda fun.” Recalling the thrill of the event, a titter crawled up your throat.

“She’s a monster! My fiancée has turned into a monster.” Low laughter rumbled from his chest as he slipped his arms around you, drawing you into his embrace.

“Well, it’s only fitting that I’m engaged to a member of the monster generation then.” Rolling your eyes, you contently accepted the warmth offered by your fiancé.


End file.
